Necklace of Fear
by Raven The Dark Angel
Summary: [Chapter 3 up][AlbelxNel] When Nel breaks Albel's prosthetic claw in battle he begins to act exceedingly strange around her. But as she pursues to figure out why, she discovers Albel's ties with Aquaria are far deeper than a mere peace treaty.
1. Shatter

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Star Ocean I'd have made an ending where Albel grabs hold of Nel and kisses her senseless, but seeing as that didn't happen, I do not.

**Author's Note:** I hope no one is OOC in this. I'm trying really hard but I lack the whit Albel bathes in, so he's not as clever-remaking as he should be and I'm not too sure about Nel. This really doesn't have much of a plot (though that could change since I have no outline) and is centered more on the characters and their evolving love. This one will probably be a long one, or at least for me anyways so be prepared.

-------------------------------

**Necklace of Fear**

By Raven the Dark Angel

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Shatter**

It was now official. So official it made her sick. Before she could just pretend it was all just some strange twisted dream; that if she just waited long enough she would awake and be back on the battlefield fighting against the enemy once again. But treaties had been signed and marriages arranged; their country was now tied to theirs. The war was over and the people were at peace. However she couldn't quite say things were back to normal. No…Normal had gone far, far away like the space craft that had taken the off-worlders back to whatever strange home they came from. She sighed. Normal wouldn't be a part of her world anymore not after what she had seen and normal couldn't even be somewhat duplicated with her in plain sight of the notorious Albel the Wicked without being viciously attacked.

Those days of running across Airyglyph's roof tops and spying on its various military leaders were now over. She couldn't exactly say she missed it and at the same time she felt like something was completely gone. There was too much free time on her hands without the hectic demands of gathering information and building a stronger defense. She couldn't think of it as vacation either. She never liked them and when things calmed she only found herself dissatisfied at her uselessness. She wanted to be doing something important, something that her queen needed her to do instead of simply taking up tasks to merely busy her.

Nel lifted the papers in her hand and tapped them lightly against the table to neaten them and placed them back upon the surface. She smoothed her hand across the top sheet and exhaled to try and focus on reading the document once again. One thing was for sure, there was plenty of mind-numbing paperwork to be done with no end of the ever growing pile in sight.

She squinted, trying to keep her attention focused on the cultivation of Airyglyph's barren soil but her mind kept drifting to other things that belonged to the country. A monotonous clank of metal drummed against the wood across from her over and over. Clink. Clink. She stiffened and grasped the document firmly and fixed her narrowed eyes upon the words before her:

"Precipitation in Airyglyph only occurres in the dead of winter in vast amounts. However due to the fact that the ground is frozen over –" Clink. Clink. "– it doesn't replenish the dry soil –" Clink. Clink. The girl's eyebrow twitched. She slammed down the papers and pinned her sight upon the rapping claw that now halted in mid tap. Nel dragged her eyes up the man's shiny limb, along his shoulders, to his mouth that rolled across the expanse of his face in a satisfied smirk. She darted her eyes into his red ones causing the curve in his lips to thicken. She sighed and shook her head and demanded every inch of her to pay attention to the task at hand. He wanted her to get annoyed and she be damned if she allowed him to win this little game of his.

Clink. Clink. The rapping started once again and the man mildly glanced down at his own paperwork before returning his gaze to the woman in front of him. He trailed his eyes along the tresses of her hair that tickled lightly against her shoulders and he was almost positive he could get her anger to highlight her face just as red. But how long did he have to keep this up before she would explode? He wondered and watched the maggot cringe as he continued on with the noise.

Clink. Clink. She held the bridge of her nose and sighed. She could just _feel_ his eyes on her. What did he want with her anyway? Was he really that bored? Clink. Clink. The metal almost began to squeak now under the un-oiled joints and Nel grit her teeth at the way the sound sliced into her ears.

Hmm so the Aquarian scum was starting to get annoyed now, was she? Albel observed and flashed his own fangs in sneering satisfaction. But how long until she shouted? How long until she unsheathed those daggers of hers? Would she press the cold blades up to his neck or would she try to continue to ignore him? He wondered and drummed against the wood harder and faster without relent.

Clink. Clink.

"Cut it out, Nox!" Nel screamed and smacked her work on the conference table, scattering the sheets about. Clair and the others glanced up from their own papers, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Is something wrong, fool?" Albel questioned as he rested his chin on his good hand and slithered his eyes to meet hers.

Nel clenched a fist that shook under her pressure. "How dare you…" She hissed. "How dare you!"  
"Is that all you can say?" he challenged and tilted his head watching the end of her lips curl and he twitched his own in amusement.

"I've had about enough of you!" Nel growled and swung her daggers out in front of her ready to fight over the table if she had to. She was sick and tired of this childish stupidity! Ever since Her Majesty stationed him and Woltar to Arias all she ever heard was one insult after the next. Maggots, worms, weaklings, fools. Over and over. Every time she saw the man he'd prod her for a fight in some way shape or form. Fight. Fight. Fight! That's all he ever wanted! And it was high time she gave him one! Nel clenched her teeth down at the man as her eyes bore into his and willed all her hate into that single glare.

Albel tilted his head back and let out an open-mouthed laugh. His unusual voice resonated deep in his throat with laced iniquity, causing more than a few occupants in the room to shiver. Yes it seemed her anger was shining through quite nicely, but he needed more… He wanted her on the edge! "_You_? Fight _me_? You must be joking!"

Nel narrowed her eyes into tiny slits as her grip tightened on her blades. She couldn't take it anymore! Did he want to battle or what? Was he merely rattling her for fun? Either way it didn't matter. She was going to rip her daggers into that anorexic stomach of his and teach him a lesson on why it isn't wise to toy with a Crimson Blade! "Shut up, Nox! You won't be laughing when I slice your throat open!"

"I'm shaking!" he mocked and shot to a stand, knocking his chair over in the process. "But if you wish to spill my blood so badly, then let's go, maggot. Try not to disappoint me." He unsheathed his own weapon only to jolt at the sudden crash against the table.

"That is _enough_!" Clair shouted, standing herself and removed her slammed palms from the wood. "We are here to _work_ not to argue! If for some reason you can not understand that, I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave. Is that understood?"

Nel deflated the air in her lungs and let her arms fall limply to her sides. What had gotten into her? Her friend was right. The war was over and as much as Nox made her skin crawl she had to calm down. She had to summon as much patience as possible. This was what that evil bastard wanted! "I'm sorry, Clair."

"It's okay." The silver haired girl smiled and settled back into her seat once again. It was highly unusual for her to shout like that at anyone, never mind Nel. The tension was getting to them all.

"Hmph!" Albel snorted and righted his chair to plop back down in it. How dare that scum ruin his fun! Just when things were starting to get interesting… He glanced at the girl in front of him and captured her emerald eyes momentarily before she wrinkled her nose back into the paper once again. Hmm… he'd just have to elicit her wrath once more and they'd be out free to kill each other as they pleased. The man stroked the handle of his sword. Oh they'd be clashing blades soon. He could feel it…

Nel glared down at the paper. She pretended to skim the text but all she could think about was that man. Ugh! She absently hovered a hand above her dagger as images of Nox's bloody corpse danced across her mind. But some dreams were just too good to ever come true…

"Perhaps it'd be best to take a break." Woltar suggested, flitting his tired eyes between the two youngsters.

"Fine with me." Nel agreed and stretched her tattooed arms in the air.

Albel folded his own and scowled down at the table. Stupid worms. Fight the boredom of doing useless garbage by doing absolutely nothing at all. Perfectly brilliant really. What would they talk about? More pacifist nonsense? It was starting to get old… "I tire of these games," he announced and planted his feet on the ground. "I'm going outside."

"I'm going too," Nel decided and followed the man out into the hallway. He paid no attention to her shadowing his steps and the girl took her time to glare at the bastard's back. The entire time they sat in there he just huffed and sighed and didn't even bother to at least complete one of the papers before him. What was the point in him coming to help if he wasn't going to even do anything? What was his problem?

She narrowed her eyes and listened to the constant clang of metal whenever he walked or moved and slid her eyes up his lean frame to watch his hair-wraps bob against him. They settled still as he paused to toss the front door open. He didn't bother to hold it. Nel wasn't surprised.

Once outdoors, the man stilled and crushed a rock under his thick-soled boots. He gave the hapless thing a good kick and tilted his head toward the sky as he thrust the air out of his lungs. He clenched his good hand into a fist and let his bangs blanket over his eyes while his head bent low to gaze over his shoulders back at Nel. He watched her brows furrow in disgust and he coiled his lips in pure delight. Yes perhaps he could rouse the woman into a match after all.

"Why are you following me, Aquarian?" he questioned, keeping his back to her.

"I'm not." She simply stated. "I just needed some fresh air, that's all. The world doesn't revolve around Albel Nox."

"Hmph." He grunted in response. "Like the air is fresh here. It stinks of you Aquarian scum."

Nel closed her eyes. Keep calm… She willed herself and slowly took in a deep breath. "Whatever. If it really gets you off insulting my people, then go right on ahead."

"I'm not insulting them. I'm merely stating a fact."

The girl clenched her teeth at him. His lips twitched. She couldn't believe the man as she watched him try to level the smirk creeping upon his features. Why was he so interested in toying with her? What did he want? Just a fight? Nel pressed the tips of her fingers upon her forehead. So what if he did want to fight? It's not like he'd actually kill her but then again she wouldn't put anything past him once he dipped himself into the pool of battle; though at this point she herself needed to take a dive.

Albel turned around at the sudden quiet and narrowed his eyes down at the tiny woman before him. His bangs shielded his vision and he took the opportunity to trace her body. Her supple legs firmly rooted to the ground as her skirt just barely covered what was necessary and he absently wondered if the markings carved into her thighs were soft or callous. He bit back the urge to place his hand between the slit in the cloth and grasped her eyes firmly with his own. She didn't flinch under his gaze. She had a lot of guts, he'd give her that, but he wondered what they would look like splattered against the dirt.

Nel lightly skimmed her hands against her hips, ready to draw the daggers at any moment. She knew once the steel was removed there would be no turning back this time, and no one to stop them either. She gripped the handles and judged him carefully. His eyes pinned hers still aware of the placement of her arms just in case she tried anything. His own hand went to the Crimson Scourge, the smirk long forgotten.

It was all up to her really… To fight him or not? She wondered and let her eyes drift to the man's mouth that lightly hummed. He flit his tongue out and moistened his lips, slowly before tucking it back in. The ends slightly curved once again and he closed the gap between them with one long stride.

"How about it Aquarian, care to dance?" he questioned and slowly scrapped his katana against the sheath upon removal.

Nel drew her own weapons and tucked her arms against her sides defensively in response. "If that's what you want to call it. But I can guarantee you won't be smiling when we're through."

"Oh?" Her words only thickened his smirk. "Too bad you think so harshly and here I am willing to sweep you off your feet." He quipped only to suddenly lunge forward and swipe his sword across her ankles.

The girl flipped back and watched him rise to full height once she landed. He chuckled as he swung his weapon diagonally and idly scraped the dirt with the tip. So he thought it was funny did he? Was he trying to make a fool of her? She growled at the man and sprinted toward him, daggers raised.

She thrust her right one down just as she came within range and he deftly lifted his blade up to clash with hers. She bowed her head behind her scarf and aimed her left at his shoulder. The man slightly turned, allowing the metal to clang against his gauntlet. The two hopped back.

"Not bad," he remarked, still with his eyes in shadow, "But you'll have to do better than that to beat me."

Shut up! She shouted at the man in her mind. He wanted her angry on purpose! He'd use her blind rage to his advantage and she certainly wasn't about to give him that! She gripped her handles tighter as the two began to circle one another, awaiting the next move.

Albel slammed a foot forward and slashed his blade horizontally, swinging his entire body in the follow through. Nel jumped back once more, dodging his attack and slipped a blade in the sheath. She flung her free hand out for a spell and watched him rise to full height again as he sneered down at her.

So that's how she wanted to play… He smirked. Keeping her distance wasn't going to be quite the advantage she thought. With a flick of his wrist, his sword slapped the ground, disrupting the air surrounding it. "Air Slash!" he shouted and sped beside the wind current to stop her casting.

Nel side-stepped away from the special move, ignoring the crashing sound of the now crumbled wall behind her and readied for the spell again. Her eyes widened as he zeroed in on her. The runes sparked to life and circled around her hand just as Albel lifted his sword high for another attack.

"Ice Needles!" she shouted thrusting her dagger upwards in a clash against his blade.

Albel shoved his claw forward into her casting hand. He clenched her palm as the icicles shot through the metal, freezing the artificial limb in the process. Nel gasped and ripped her arm away, heart pounding. She grunted as the cuts from the sharp metal began to bleed and she made a move to retrieve her other dagger but hesitated.

Albel's claw was frozen. He didn't seem to notice however and swung for her again and she jumped back several times to widen the gap, trying to calculate her options. She fumbled in her pockets for some lavender, but only found berries. Damn. As much as she hated the guy she didn't want to be responsible for destroying his claw.

"Scrambling for medicine already?" he taunted. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet!"

"Nox!" Nel shouted over the clang of metal, "Stop!"

The man ignored her with a loud mocking laugh and charged toward her once again, swinging his blade repeatedly. "Don't challenge me if you are so quick to cower!" he spat with his sword scrapping against her blocking daggers.

Nel grit her teeth at him. "Idiot!" she screamed, struggling under his strength. "You don't understand!"

He ignored her once again with a growling chuckle and leaned forward, nearly brushing their foreheads. "Come_ on_, Aquarian! I didn't think you'd be _this_ easy! Do I really rattle your resolve, so?" He flashed her the full set of his teeth in an open-mouth smirk and swung his claw toward her side. The girl gasped hard, but managed to break a dagger free from his sword's hold and braced herself for what was to come as the artificial limb connected with her blade.

She heard the katana clatter to the ground before she saw the prosthetic shatter, leaving behind a cloud of metallic dust that dispersed into the air. A guttural shriek erupted from the man's mouth as blood began to spill, first in a bursting splatter, then breaking down to a slow free-flowing ooze. He instantly clutched the wounded flesh, catching the red liquid temporarily as it seeped between his fingers and rolled down his arm. He approached the girl unsteadily and locked eyes with her through the hood of his bangs.

Nel swallowed, slowly receding. She sucked in a jagged breath as her heart screamed inside of her chest underneath his deadly gaze. His red eyes seemed to glow even fiercer with each step he took and even more crazed with each drop of blood spattered upon the floor. His lips suddenly curled into a sneer and he bent forward, coming uneasily close to her face. Nel held her breath.

She could feel his own tickle against her face as he pressed near, just a hair away from touching. "You." He rasped the words even and calm almost aggressively gentle, chilling her spine to the very core. He closed his eyes and she slammed hers shut. Her lungs heaved faster as her heart raced to beat its pace. What was he doing? The grip on her daggers tightened as he slipped impossibly closer.

"Boy!" Woltar shouted from the mansion's doorway and advanced toward them as fast as his creaky limbs could carry him. "Stop this at once! We must treat that wound right away!"

"Stay out of this, old man!" Albel snapped, refusing to turn his gaze. Nel flinched at the volume so close to her face and swallowed so sure she felt the man's lips brush hers at the words spoken.

Woltar's wrinkles deepened with his scowl. "Listen to me _boy_!" he growled, snatching hold of the younger man's arm and Albel instantly swung his head in his direction. Nel finally exhaled. "Stop this imprudence! Only a fool allows themselves to needlessly bleed to death!"

"This is nothing!" Albel hollered and ripped his limb from his bony fingers.

"Quiet, boy," the elder ordered, "Even the greatest swordsman knows when to patch his wounds. Weakening yourself for a mere spar is the act of impetuous novice. I thought you'd know better than to commit such a ridiculous act. I guess I was wrong about you, _boy_."

The younger let out a growl and sneered down at Woltar as he stared right back, unaffected. Albel clenched his only hand into a fist as the left dripped freely and he slowly eased his eyes shut, contemplating his next action. He didn't want to move. Not now. Not when the woman had proven herself to be most interesting… He wanted to see her blood splatter to the ground and mix with the puddle of his own. He heaved at the thought but this _worm_…had now spoiled all his fun.

Albel glared at the man through tiny slits and clicked his tongue in disgust, breaking the standoff. He held his head high and snatched the Crimson Scourge on his way out, storming through the gates that lead directly to Kirlsa all the while ignoring the old man's banter directly behind him as he followed with snail's pace.

"Nel! Are you okay!" Clair shouted as she burst from the doorway.

"I'm fine," she replied, eyes fixated upon the men's fading forms. She swallowed against the lump lodged in her throat and tired to peel her dried tongue from the roof of her mouth. Dear Apiris, what had she done!

**xxx**

She supposed it was her fault really. She shouldn't have allowed him to anger her into a fight that easily but there had been so much tension building inside of her lately it was an easy fix to release it with a battle. Especially one against _him_. There was just something about that man that infuriated her beyond reason. Every time she stood around him she had to fight the urge to punch him in the face. She wasn't sure if it was his rude disposition or his arrogance that pissed her off more. Either way the combination was suffocating.

"Are you waiting for someone, Lady Nel?" the guard in front of the mansion's gate questioned.

"No." she replied, watching confusion wash over his rugged features. The man adjusted his weight and her ears cringed at the squeak of his armor.

And now she supposed the sentry thought her simply insane. She had been standing out here for quite sometime, occasionally pacing and cursing to herself out loud. She shouldn't have fought him! But she had! And now… she really should just deal with the consequences. As much as she hated to… for the sake of her country she had to walk in and apologize. Just say she was sorry and leave, even though she felt like the cruel bastard got what was coming to him.

Nel sighed, finally managing to push her feet forward and walked through the gate. She ignored the guard's raised eyebrow and briskly stalked across the lot and up the patio stairs. The sentry in front of the entrance opened the door for her and she took in a deep breath, stepping inside. The door shut behind her.

Nel held the bridge of her nose, feeling every bone in her body ache to just forget it and turn back. But she had to do this. Diplomacy and her country come first no matter how painful and unappealing the task. At least she told herself that and gripped the banister.

She reached the top of the stairs far too soon and laid her eyes on the room next to Woltar's office…_his_ room. She'd been in there before and expected the place to be strewed about with clothes on the floor and sharpening tools scattered, with no one allowed inside, not even the maid. Instead when she wandered in she nearly dropped her jaw. Everything shined and sparkled. Not a fleck of dust anywhere and it was altogether organized with such neatness it was scary. All the books on the shelf alphabetized lined up perfectly with the edge of the wood. Swords coated with a gleaming sheen sat immaculately upon the wall along with each painting hung to straightened excellence. The bed held not a single wrinkle. It was almost _too_ in place.

She wondered if the man held some strange mental disorder. She could never be too sure with him. Always unpredictable and yet…always making some strange sense to himself. She supposed it was like him to hold such a room. She could picture him scraping a finger atop a shelf and screaming about the poor maid's imperfect work. She was just glad not to have to service him…and yet now she was indebted to him.

Nel knocked on the wood and swallowed… unpredictable indeed. She wasn't entirely sure how he would react. Would he attack her or completely disregard her? Did he have something in mind for her as a means of atonement? And if so…what could it be? She wasn't entirely sure she intended to follow through either.

Minutes passed and she hovered her hand above the shiny knob. Whatever. She couldn't stand here and waste her life away thinking about what was going to happen. Just get it over with. Just get it over with. She repeated the mantra in her mind, turning the handle and flung the door open.

"Nox! I just want to apologize!" she blurted and settled her eyes on the frail maid, furiously scrubbing the nightstand.

The girl blinked at her. "Oh Lord Albel isn't here at the moment."

"Of course," she grumbled, narrowing her eyes into annoyed slits. She closed the door and sighed. Where the hell is he then? He was hurt, so shouldn't he be in bed? Knowing him, he was probably off training, Apiris knows where… Well if she couldn't find the man she didn't have to tell him anything. She could just give her apology to Woltar and be done with it. Even better yet.

Nel rapped her knuckles on the next door over and waited. She fisted her hand and clenched her jaw. If he wasn't there, she'd –

"Come in," the old man's voice creaked just as loudly as the door, when she opened it.

"Count Woltar," she greeted and slightly bowed her head.

"Ah Lady Nel," he smiled at the girl, placing his pen down and gestured for her to take a seat. "What brings you here?"

"I have come to apologize for what happened earlier." She explained and planted her hands on her hips, refusing to sit. "I hope this doesn't infringe upon the treaty between our counties."

"Certainly not." The man folded his bony hands. "In any case, it was the boy's own rashness at fault."

"Where is Nox?" she questioned, lowering her mouth behind her scarf. "I visited his room just now and he wasn't there."

"Yes…" Woltar drawled out slowly and took a deep breath. "He is unable to sit still whenever he is hurt. The doctor patched up his wounds and he immediately went out back to blow off some steam."

Nel raised an eyebrow. "He's traning!" The thought occurred to her but it was only in jest! Surely he wasn't stupid enough to risk infection or reopening such a wound! She held the bridge of her nose. The idiot…

"Of course not," he corrected, "I wouldn't allow him to engage in such wasteful behavior. He is chopping wood."

"Oh." She responded dryly. Treacherous old man. She had heard Nox say many times Count Woltar knew how to use and manipulate anyone around him but she had no idea how true his words were or that even Nox himself fell prey to the same technique. She wondered if he would ever do the same to her and felt her body stiffen as she eyed him carefully.

The man picked up the writing utensil once again and scribbled something in his book. "If you are seeking forgiveness, he is the one you should apologize to. The boy is in a bit of a foul mood, but he respects you greatly."

Nox respect her? Was he crazy? She hardly called him screaming insult after insult to her and training her men into the grave respect. He didn't even have the decency to use her name and instead addressed her as "Aquarian scum". Oh sure he dropped the "scum" part after while but ever so often he'd graciously sprinkle it back on. Oh yeah he respected her alright.

"I'll have the maid show you to the back if you don't know the way." Woltar offered, halting his writing once again.

Nel shook her head. "May I ask you something?"

He looked up at her under his bushy eyebrows.

"If it's just a prosthetic why did he bleed?" She folded her arms and adjusted her weight to one hip.

The man leaned back in his chair and gripped the handles with his arthritis ridden hands. "When you froze his claw it also froze the mechanics inside his arm. There are attachment pieces drilled inside his bone to secure the claw into place and allow easier adjustment for upgrades. The procedure for such a device is…quite discomforting."

Nel dropped her eyes to the floor. She had no idea… Within Aquaria they would never think of such things because of their ability to cast healing Runology. If the wound was fresh the arm could have been easily healed, but now it was too late and she really couldn't do anything for him. Not that she wanted to… "Is there anything I can do?"

Woltar shook his head. "Talk to the boy. I really have nothing to do with this."

"I apologize." Nel bowed. "I'll be going now. Thank you for your time."

She watched the man nod and stepped out of the room. Great… now she had to talk to him. She leaned her back against the door. Just get it over with. Just get it over with. She repeated in her mind once again and descended down the stairs, feeling as though she were walking to her execution.

**xxx**

As soon as she pushed the door open, the heat gushed towards her, smacking her with the urge to remove her scarf. She plucked the garment from her neck and stepped out onto the dusty soil, effectively crunching the rocks beneath her. Nel squinted, shielding her eyes from the sun with her free hand and tried to spot the man in the over-grown weed covered field

Nel's ears perked at the steady beat of chopping and she turned her head in its direction, catching sight of Albel the wicked. He didn't seem to notice her presence and she watched him raise the ax he held in his good arm and swing it back down upon the wood with a feral growl. His hair wraps smacked his bare back with each strike, soaking the cloth completely. He kicked the splintered pieces aside with his shoeless feet and hurriedly prepared another set of four logs in a row. His sarong, the only clothing on him, clung to his legs from the moisture and she watched as he swiped his hand across a thigh, leaving behind a smudge of mud and sawdust.

It was quite odd not to see him in his armor she noted as she approached him but noticed the metallic collar still clamped to his neck. The dangled chain bobbed as the man started his hacking once again only for it to suddenly halt.

"What do you want?" he snarled evenly through his teeth.

"I've come to apologize." She responded and laid her eyes upon his wrapped elbow. The bandages already reddened at the bottom were smeared with dirt while a few splinters stuck out dangerously. "Shouldn't you take better care of yourself?" she questioned folding her arms.

He ignored her at first and refused to return her gaze. His arm rose high with the weapon and swung down upon the hapless wood, causing the pieces to fly. "_That_ is none of your concern."

"Fair enough." She tucked a moistened strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't even give a damn anyway. The only reason she remained civil was because of that stupid treaty. Otherwise she could care less if he developed gangrene and they had to chop the rest of his arm off. "You should know I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Yes, yes, Aquarian," he grumbled tiredly and planted a log upon the ground a little too harshly. "Are you done?"

Nel clenched her jaw at him. Her fingers curled into a fist and it began to tremble under the force. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." He simply stated and slammed his ax into another piece of lumber, this time leaving the blade jammed into the dirt. The man rose to full height, planted his hand on his diminishing hip and jolted his waist forward, eliciting a boney crack with the stretch. He wiped his brow and tossed the sweat into the thirsty soil.

"Do you want me to pay for a replacement?" she questioned, tracing her eyes along his wrappings as he gently dusted them.

"I'm hungry," he stated still not returning her gaze and tilted his neck to crack it.

A loud pop echoed in her ears. "I can cook you something," she offered. Not that she wanted to make anything for the evil bastard anyway…

The crack of wood caused her to jolt and she blinked, watching him return to his work once again. "No, that's what the chef is for, fool."

"I know that!" she snapped, folding her arms, and wondered briefly if he imagined each piece of wood as her. She felt like cutting something up herself…

The man swung down with far more force than needed and caused one of his hair-wraps to swing over the shoulder. His lip suddenly curled as her ears registered a low growl and he smashed the ax a hair away from her boot. She instantly stiffened and he shot up to full height. The girl swallowed. Nox squinted down at her through the curtain of his bangs and leaned forward tickling the hair against her forehead. He brushed his damp nose against hers.

She held her breath. Her heart began to pump as she caught sight of his hand clutching the weapon and nearly jumped when he ran the heated edge along the skin below her skirt. His red eyes ignited like fire and that wide full-tooth grin of his appeared as he opened his mouth to speak, causing her to shiver at the feel of his breath.

"Understand this, Aquarian. My match with you is far from over."

**xxx**

**Author's note:** Okay that's just the beginning! More to come people! I hope this turned out okay. And yes I know that battle was really short. There will be quite a number of fights between the two and I just wanted to start off slow and pace myself to much longer ones. (That and I haven't written an action scene in like five years). If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Please give me a review! Btw, I update monthly (if you're lucky) to ensure that I've gotten the chapter exactly the way I want it. Quality over Quantity! Sorry guys I'd write faster if I could! If you want me to go faster please, please tell me what I'm doing right/wrong! Thank you for reading!


	2. Burn

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Star Ocean isn't mine! Oh cruel, cruel fate! If only thou would bless me with the copyright! But woe is me, I must resort to fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you all like this so far. ! I'm also relieved to hear that everyone's in character. Yippy! You guys are lucky this is here! I had the toughest time with the first scene! I must've rewrote it a good six times and then ended up throwing it out and trying something else completely. There's a lot that's been edited out so sorry for the short length (missing 3 pages since I usually write 10). Anyways, please enjoy chapter two!

-------------------------------

**Necklace of Fear**

By Raven the Dark Angel

-------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Burn**

Nel never liked crowds. No…scratch that. She hated them. She hated the horrible noise of clashed conversations and she hated the space they consumed, making it difficult to work her way around the closely knit bodies. They were loud. They were hot. And most of all this particular one stank. It stank to damn high heaven! She was so sure Apris must be pinching his nose shut right now. And Nox had the nerve, the gall to say that _her_ people smelled.

She slapped the tray she held on the long cafeteria table and squeezed between two Glyphian soldiers. Clair across from her smiled brightly as she tipped her head to the side slightly and greeted calmly, "Good to see you, Nel."

The redhead managed a grin of her own and truly wondered why they bothered to be here. Adray was more than enough to teach the Black Brigade Runology, even though she was surprised to see the rather large number of them all grouped together. She had no idea Nox's military unit was so numerous, but she supposed it did make sense with their training facility being so ridiculously gigantic. If only they had the brains to make the dining hall bigger…

"So how did your apology go?" Clair wondered as she began to slice a piece of her steak.

"Ugh!" she moaned and held the bridge of her nose. "Don't remind me!"

"Traumatizing experience?"

"I don't even want to talk about it." She groaned.

"Well you better get used to it. This Runology lesson is only the beginning."

"Great." Nel sighed, poking at her food and effectively stabbed a potato. She lifted it up and frowned down at the wedge before she forced the thing into her mouth. She didn't know how much more she could take of this, never mind the food. The more they worked together the more she felt like they were getting nothing done. They had their ways and them theirs. She didn't understand why they had to work so close like this. What was the difference as long as the two countries peacefully coexisted? They didn't need to be this friendly. What did her Majesty really have in mind? Something was up. She could feel it.

She swallowed the repulsive lump and glanced up at her friend. "But don't you think it's a little weird?"

Clair chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Perhaps," she responded and rushed for her drink to wash down the food with a grimace, "Though I imagine her majesty must be overcome with shock at what you've discovered. There are other worlds out there, Nel, and they weren't afraid to attack us. I can see why she would try to gain as much alliance as possible in case something like that were to ever happen again."

Nel exhaled and leaned back. "Maybe." She gulped the liquid in her own cup and placed it back down upon the table with a soft clink. But then again maybe not. Her instincts have never been wrong before. Could she be getting rusty? She _had_ been sitting still far too long without a real mission in what seemed like forever. She needed some good physical activity… She flitted her eyes across the room noticing the crowd beginning to disperse as those few remaining soldiers getting food, clamored for seats. The last two settled unusually close to the others at the far table and Nel wondered briefly why they left such a large gap on the end until her eyes met a dual-tone splash of black and blonde.

Nox lounged amongst his men with one leg stretched along the bench as he draped his only arm over his knee and leaned forward to take a bite of the peach he held. He tilted his head back and rolled his eyes across the room, staring directly at Nel. A curve began to form upon his lips as he swallowed and slowly snaked his tongue out to lap up the dribbled sweetness upon his fingers.

Nel scowled and ripped her gaze from the wretched man. She didn't understand him at all! One minute he wanted to fight her and the next he ignored her as if she were too lowly to be bothered with. What was with him? She tucked her lips back and sliced her meat apart with far more force than needed. His threat annoyed her to no end. If the fight wasn't over then why didn't he continue it right then? She was so sure he was going to but then he simply returned to his work and acted as if she didn't even exist.

She glared back up into his direction, uncaring that he never removed his gaze from her. The smirk only seemed to fatten upon his features and if she wasn't as dignified as she was, she'd have the mind to flip him off right then and there. She watched him toss the pit carelessly aside as she narrowed her eyes at him. His teeth flashed momentarily at her reaction and his eyes glinted just as brightly, leaving the crimson aglow. Nel huffed. This was going to be a long day…

**xxx**

"Once the runes are inscribed, you…" Nel sighed, listening to the lecture she could repeat to herself in her sleep. She didn't know how many times she heard it never mind the amount she relayed to all her subordinates as well as many of the palace guards back in her teaching days. It was always something that got boring far too quick for her and she could never bring herself to finish her own training. She'd much rather be _doing_ than learning. The only thing that kept her awake this time was the expression across Clair's face that read "please dear god won't somebody put me out of my misery" as she mechanically and rather unenthusiastically demonstrated each position Adray spoke of.

A smile crept across Nel's lips and she thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't up there as well. However the amusement quickly drained when a finger lightly skimmed the length of her arm. She would have sworn it off to be imagination or a mistake in the large crowd if the owner hadn't suddenly clutched her shoulder and possessively swung her body against his.

Nel immediately gritted her teeth in annoyance ready to turn and pummel the bastard who would dare, but before she could react, his voice coarse and low whispered, "Hello Aquarian."

"Nox." She stated blankly, feeling her nerves calm somewhat. But what did he think he was doing? She narrowed her eyes about to hiss her defiance but his hand decided to shift lower. She held her breath, eyes fixated on the many soldiers before them, as he gently glided his palm to her elbow and snaked around her waist. His fingers flexed across her stomach as he pressured her to step back. She stumbled into his form further, too shocked to do otherwise.

The man bent low and she could feel his nose nestle deeply into her hair. He inhaled a heavy breath before dripping the question into her ear. "Care to have a little spar?"

Nel swallowed. Despite the very obvious warmth radiating off him, permeating through both their clothing, she couldn't help but to feel chilled. She wasn't afraid of him… no… she narrowed her eyes annoyed that she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She didn't know what she was.

"Hmm?" he pressed the request as he closed his eyes. He nudged a few strands of hair aside, exposing the flesh of her ear with his nose and began to trace the edge, smirking to himself.

"If it'll get you off me!" she snapped.

"Or so your words say," he hummed and removed himself from her as the clink of metal signaled his receded step.

Nel whipped her head around, but his back was now turned to her. She rolled her eyes and exhaled at the wild fluff of soft yet spiky tresses until he bent slightly for a moment, mimicking her own position. His red eyes peeked out for a moment and he spoke the words just before turning away, "Meet me on the roof."

The girl frowned, facing forward once again, as she ignored his unmistakable footsteps sliding from the crowd. Meet him on the roof? What for? So he could prance around with his sword and try to act better than her? Oh she'd show him! She clenched a fist as a smirk of her own crossed her lips enough to rival Albel the Wicked's. She wasn't afraid of him! She'd beaten him twice now and it's about time the third one put him in his place!

**xxx**

This was the second time she walked down this hall and yet it still felt very strange to her. She'd never been in here before those times and never dreamed to infiltrate such a place. She may be a spy but she was no fool either. Nel skimmed her fingers against the brick as she strolled toward the sunlight at the end. This time, she wasn't running for her life, on a mission, or anything of the matter or sort. This time she walked this hall alone and free of will to meet with a man in private that she never expected to ever, especially for a little friendly spar. How absurd. It almost made her want to laugh right out loud. Times were changing and far too quickly. Days now seemed like a blur to her and she longed for something that could ground her back to the past, back to something remotely familiar.

Nel entered the light and squinted as she blocked the sun again and felt a pang of déjà vu hit her. Why did it seem she was always looking for the man who epitomized the darkest of nights in the brightest of lights? She shook her head and brushed the thoughts aside, glad to see at least the arena still remained the same except for the two pillars used to tie hostages removed. She _did_ welcome that change.

She glanced up to her right, unsurprised by Nox standing in his usual spot, dangerously upon the landing. She remembered the first time she saw him up there and in the bright sun he almost looked like a black shadow sent directly from hell. Her heart had pounded in her chest finally laying close eyes upon the man all of Aquaria feared more than anyone: Albel the Wicked. Sure the duke instilled his share of trepidation with his sheer viciousness but he was predictable unlike him. It was his spontaneity that sent chills down the hardest soldier's spines. Rumors of The Wicked were spread across the lands of him as a madman sent by the Demon King himself to wreak havoc on those that would dare stand in his way. However what way he crossed was yet to be figured out.

But he too had changed or at least her view of him had. Being forced to work with the enemy spun all her ideals about him in an instant. From the very first time she had seen him outside of battle, tied to the prison's wall, she knew he was no monster. She witnessed the fatigue in his eyes and malnourished stomach that like anyone else's growled in hunger for food not for blood as so many had whispered. In battle he grew weary and bled whenever injured and she healed him many times throughout the course of their wild journey. In moments of confusion, him standing there by her side in 4D space whether the companionship was mutual or not, helped her get through those rough yet strange times. He had become her silent rock. And because of those times, he was no longer Albel the Wicked, he was simply Albel Nox.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to strike me, fool?" he barked, still perched on his post.

"I wasn't aware you were ready," Nel responded with her arms folded as she tilted her chin up at the man.

He whirled his body around and crouched down, allowing his hand to brush the stone below him, staring down like some twisted gargoyle come to life. "I'm always prepared for battle."

The girl shrugged and exhaled her breath as the man hopped down with his fingers now drumming against the hilt of the katana. He slowly circled her with long strides, hunched low to the ground like a prowling tiger. He wasn't going to play around this time she realized at the change of his battle stance and she slowly tracked him by the corner of her eyes.

He suddenly stopped short directly in front of her and she quirked an eyebrow at him unable to figure out his intentions. She couldn't see clearly into his eyes either with the bangs persistently shadowing over his features like a cloaking defensive she knew all too well. He was unreadable, which immediately signaled danger.

She held her breath and hovered her hands above the handles of her daggers but it was far too late. Albel ruthlessly thrust the Crimson Scourge directly across her shoulder, drawing a beautiful line of red through her scarf that splashed against her clothing. A cry escaped her grasp and she immediately slammed an eye shut at the burning slice it left upon her flesh. She swung her daggers out of the sheaths as the adrenaline shot through her, unable to rip her gaze of the man's eyes reflecting the ruby droplets that smeared the cleansed blade.

Nel swallowed. Her hands began to jitter. She hadn't even _seen_ the actual strike never mind the removal of his sword!

A low chuckle filled the dead air as she watched him toss the blood off the katana, leaving behind a red spray that added to the already many stains upon the stones. She wondered for a moment how many were his yet she already knew the answer; like hers the majority were the cause of his own doing. The stones a canvas to his bloody art that he held a passion and talent for like no other.

"Come Aquarian," he beckoned, shielding his eyes once more, "Join me and soil those perfect blades of yours with my blood."

Nel growled between her teeth, ignoring the spatters of her precious life falling to the floor. What was wrong with him? Wasn't this just practice? She swallowed, watching his eyes trail the moisture and had to wonder about his frame of mind as he slowly licked his lips.

He suddenly lunged forward again, but this time she caught it and smiled at the satisfying sound of parried metal. He held his ground as she did hers, but the strength of her lone blade couldn't possibly withstand his. She grunted at the exertion as her arm began to shake and burn in protest, but she had to hold out for just one second longer!

"Fire bolt!" she screamed and slammed her palm flat out against his stomach, dropping her dagger.

Albel staggered back with a sharp cry only for it to twist into a loud booming laugh. His voice cut through her ears, splashing a chill down her spine that choked a breath in her throat.

"Yes! How unexpected!" he exclaimed between bits of his vicious titter, "I haven't been burned in so long…"

"Nox…" Nel breathed, heart thundering in her ears as she watched him smooth two fingers across the charred flesh with a grip still upon his sword. Her eyes widened at the flash of his white upward sneer and she felt the urge to step backward. What was the matter with him! What exactly had she unleashed?

A cry ripped from her throat as she felt her body slam back into the stone ledge. Nox heaved with amusement as his armored shoulder pinned her down while the Crimson Scourge bit into the flesh of her neck.

"You shouldn't take me so lightly, you know," he chastised as if she were nothing but a mere child. Nel furrowed her brow and barred her own fangs at him as he leaned in ever so slowly but careful not to dig his blade deeper into the already tender flesh.

"Care not to say anything to me?" he questioned, as she felt the wind of his breath stir her bangs. A wicked grin slithered into his lips as he shifted, placing a knee between her legs.

Nel swallowed and sucked in a breath. She slammed her eyes shut as her pulse quickened at an alarming rate. What was he doing! She could no longer think clearly as she felt him gently place his other leg on the other side of her own, trapping the limb between his. She gasped feeling the skin of his thigh brush against her own through the slit of their garments, causing another tremor of ice to rack through her body; however he was hardly through with her yet.

Albel pressed his body flat upon hers, taking delight in the way the fleshy mounds of her chest molded against his lean frame. A light chuckle rumbled inside his throat as he watched the little minx before him try ever so vehemently to calm her breathing, but her lungs continued to heave and he could clearly make out the distinct trail of goosebumps rolling across her skin. A satisfied smirk spilled onto his lips as he watched the overflow of red trickle onto the metal he held. Looks like the little Aquarian wasn't much when caught off guard but she had already proven herself to him. Back then and just yesterday, even if it was just out of luck she had the ability to defeat him and that was far more than he could ever say for any other creature on this mud-lump of a planet.

Although he'd best be wise to stay alert around her. Just like the many dragons he had easily defeated in the past, underestimate one of them and even the greatest of warriors could easily be killed. Albel pinched his eyes into slits. Yes he knew that lesson all too well. He lost his left arm twice now for such petty stupidity and he'd be damned if he'd ever lose it again. Yes… he pressed the Crimson Scourge deeper into the girl's neck, relishing the faint whimper. Nevelle's daughter certainly was quite that: a fierce dragon that wielded twin fangs and breathed fire with not only her words but her hands as well.

"Lady Nel! Lord Albel!" a servant called.

Nox clicked his tongue in disgust. If there was one thing he hated most, it was to be interrupted. This better be good…

Nel dared to open an eye and watched as the man slowly withdrew his blade, painfully skimming the sharp edge briefly along the wound. The flesh he assaulted stung at the exposed air he wafted upon her through his sigh and her hand immediately clamped to stop the blood flow with the absence of the metal.

With a soft clink he sheathed the Crimson Scourge and turned toward the servant of Airyglyph he was certain he'd never seen before. Too many new comers, he hated them always shaking far more than needed. "What is it, worm? Snap to it, before I decide to cut that tongue of yours out!"

The messenger's eyes widened and he instantly stood at attention with a quivering hand in salute. "The king requests an audience with the two of you immediately upon a matter of great urgency."

"And what would that be?" Nel questioned, rapidly gaining her senses back as she cast a silent healing spell. Dealing with Nox's actions would have to wait for later. Right now she was more interested in what the Glyphian King thought he was doing ordering her around. There may have been a peace treaty but that didn't give him the right to instruct her in any mission not delivered directly from Aquarian personnel.

"I don't know," the messenger answered honestly, "but His Majesty seemed quite adamant that you are the only two that could help."

"Whatever." Nel sighed and kicked her dagger from the floor into the air, catching it before strolling her way out. "Might as well see what he wants."

-------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yeah I know that ended kinda crummy. Don't worry though next time it should be much longer and hopefully more on time. ! Oh and as for what happens next, the plot starts to come in! Yay! I actually came up with a plot gasp. It's quite twisty so everyone's in for some interesting things. Well see you around 30 days from now. I hope it's all worth the wait. Oh and if you want to know my progress you can just go to my live journal account.


	3. Marionette

**Disclaimer: **Star Ocean is of course not mine or else I'd have made a cheat code that has a 5-player costume of Albel naked.

**Author's Note: **First of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone on the lateness of this chapter. The holiday season completely got in the way and I had hardly any time to work on this. It's sorta rushed as it is, I may or may not go back and fix. Anyways before anyone asks, the race Lousyd is in the Star Ocean dictionary and is a type of sea creature evolved from plankton. I mention Nel's incomplete Runological training which is an official fact in the game that they mention in her second entry.

**Last Time:** Nel visits the Kirlsa Training Facility to teach the Black Brigade Runology, however Adray and Clair don't need her help and she is stuck standing in the crowd. Equally as bored, Albel decides to offer her a little spar. The two meet on the roof and fight each other but they are interrupted when a messenger informs them of the King's request to see them.

-------------------------------

**Necklace of Fear**

By Raven the Dark Angel

-------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Marionette**

It hadn't surprised her at all. She knew it was bound to happen ever since she returned to Elicoor and was just waiting for them to ask. Her Majesty had expressed on countless occasions that she had done enough for the people and she was required to divide missions amongst her men instead of taking on the tasks herself. She had waited for this scenario to come up and knew this was something only she and him could ever possibly handle. The Storm Brigade and Shield Legion had done an excellent job so far in eliminating such a dangerous threat, but with fatigue settling in and their lack of skill against such a great foe catching up to them, they could no longer hold out against the Vile Wind creatures.

Nel leaned back against the inside of the wagon, listening to the clacking of the lum's hooves that pounded deeper into the outskirts of Airyglyph territory. She closed her eyes momentarily as she stretched her legs out, careful not to touch Nox sitting directly across from her. She watched the man brush some unseen dirt off his knee as his scowl thinned his lips back and he let out a long exaggerated sigh. Nel stared at him transfixed. He seemed so calm now. Nothing like the raging man she had seen intoxicated with blood-lust just this morning. Just what exactly happened?

She squinted at him, scratching her gaze along his steel-bottomed boots to the generous length of purple adorning his legs, letting her eyes linger upon his stomach. Her vision slid along his abs and as much as she felt the man needed to eat an entire lum, she had grown accustomed to the protrusion of ribs so much so she wondered what it would be like to stroke her hands across such a fine tuned piece of flesh. However proceeding to do such an act would only be left to her imagination and as far as anything between her and The Wicked was concerned, the only touching they would be making was slitting each other's throats as demonstrated by the man earlier.

Her eyes fell upon his left arm wrapped up in clean white bandages with his armor strapped securely in place and she wondered why he had made such an effort to attend to his wound. Why just yesterday he snorted his nonchalance at it oozing with blood and dirt the very day of his injury. So what happened? Nel drummed her fingers along the edge of her sleeve with her arms folded, trying to make some sense out of the enigma that was Albel Nox.

Perhaps Woltar had insisted upon it, but then that would be too simple. Nox wasn't the type to just give in to orders and allowing anyone to heal him was about as helpless as beating a lousyd in a swimming contest. She had remembered the way he viciously spat in protest the first time she cast her Runology on him, never mind his reaction to Adray. Any sort of medicine taken or bandages wrapped was a clear sign of weakness and heaven forbid he ever allowed himself to be as such just once. Although maybe that was just it.

Nel tilted her head, watching her subject of thoughts scratch his mane like some kind of scruffy animal and yet somehow performing the action with a grace she could never dream to simulate. The man had such a complex toward perfection perhaps this too was apart of that very same fixation. He could never look weak in front of his men. That was the last thing Nox ever wanted and there was a great possibility that he swallowed one pride for the other all in the same sake of just one thing: strength.

However that still didn't answer the one question that had been nagging her since she stepped foot off that roof-top. What exactly had gone on in that twisted mind of his? What exactly snapped inside of him allowing him to think he could just possess her like that? Ever since she shattered his claw he hadn't acted the same. Was this some sort of perverse payback he had planned? Or was he just playing with her out of boredom?

"If there's something on your mind, then speak it, Aquarian." Albel warned sneering at her through the corner of his eyes. "I tire of your stares. It's as if I grew my arm back!"

Nel blinked, startled by the sudden outburst and focused her vision onto the man's face. "You'll have to forgive me. I wasn't aware."

Albel clicked his tongue and lifted his chin further, deciding to let it slide, finding more interest in his own questions. "Tell me; is it true that you've never succeeded in finishing your training?"

"What's it to you, Nox?"

"Plenty," he responded and began to thumb the hilt of his katana. "For starters that would mean every soldier directly underneath you is improperly trained as well."

Nel's eyebrow twitched as she closed her eyes in an attempt to summon her patience, only to find herself flexing her fingers into a fist. "Excuse me?" she hissed between her teeth and swallowed the urge to unsheathe the Blades of Ryusen.

A smirk twitched his lips as he slowly swayed his gaze toward the woman before him, unable to hold back the snort of amusement upon the look she cast. His teeth began to slip into view with each insult she suppressed and he couldn't help but to plant his hand beside her leg, leaning forward on all fours. The man stretched his neck up, reaching uncomfortably close to her face and ignored the woman's maggot subordinate hovering a hand above her weapon.

"Hmm," The Wicked hummed in delight followed by a light chuckle as one of his hair wraps slid over his shoulder and tickled the flesh left exposed by the slit in her skirt. His eyes fell upon the extension for a moment as he played with the idea whether or not to pick it up and seize the opportunity to feel that beautiful skin for himself. He drank in the vision of her creamy thigh and swallowed back a growl of approval as the runes taunted him to touch, to taste each curve with the tips of his aching fingers.

Nel watched him transfixed as his hand descended and she clenched her teeth not at the man but at herself. Here he was spitting an insult, starting another argument for the umpteenth time, and now daring to touch her but for some damn reason she couldn't get mad at him!

She clutched the air in her lungs as he lifted the wrap by the very end just above the tuft and slowly turned it upward, fluctuating his weight to his knees. A sly smile overtook his features and Nel exhaled, laying a hand on her leg to dust away the goosebumps left behind by the brief contact. Somehow, he never brushed her.

"It wasn't an insult, fool." Albel responded, the words softly dripping off his tongue and he suddenly leaned back against his side of the wagon as if he hadn't slithered his way into her personal space at all. "I was merely making an observation. Your unit is quite compliable, considering some of my men who have been honing their skills for years can't even come close to your league. It seems the further I work with your people the more I realize how in over our heads Airyglyph really was."

Nel blinked at him. Her lips parted, trying to comprehend what he had just told her but the words were making no sense. Had Nox just sat there and admired her abilities and admitted his defeat in a war that had no real winning side? She truly was staring at him now, however his interest was elsewhere, tugging on his sock and offering no more attention to her even if she decided to lop her head right off. Nel closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. Why bother to figure him out…

**xxx**

The rest of the trip held it's silence save for the thundering of the lum's hooves as directed by Farleen and the occasional clink of Tynave's daggers as she swapped between pacing and resting in the corner to stare at the captain of the Black Brigade. Nel could tell her subordinate's hesitance to work with such a man and her sheer nervousness completely left uncovered due to the very same emotion. She too had her doubts in the beginning but on the trip to Airyglyph castle with Fayt to pick up said man she realized his position had been no different than hers. She had surprised them all including The Wicked of her acceptance and openness to the situation.

Nel snapped her head up as Nox shot to a stand and shoved the canopy of the wagon aside and surprised her to no end when he dove right off. Her jaw instantly fell and she flung herself to the opening to watch him land and stalk in the direction of a group of three men. She jolted forward and nearly fell out at Farleen's jerk of the reins. What the heck was going on in that multi-colored head of his!

"Lady Ne-"

"Attend to the lum!" she shouted at them before Tynave could even finish and hurried after him. What did that bastard think he was doing? Did he think to leave her out of this? He had to be kidding! There was no way no matter how skilled he thought he'd become, that he could take on one of those corrupted creatures himself! Why they had a hard time with Fayt and the others. Was he really serious!

Nel slammed her hands on her hips directly behind him and was about to scream her mind when he opened his mouth instead.

"You incompetent _fools_!"

Nel blinked and took a side step. Three soldiers stared back at Nox, one with his face so drained of blood she wondered how he could still be alive. Clearly they weren't used to the tyrant's manhandling or else they'd know better than to anger him for whatever reason… that is _if_ there was a reason.

"Why hadn't anyone contacted me sooner?" he continued to roar, wriggling even more coloring out of mousy-soldier's head.

The stout one in the middle swallowed and dared to speak. "Lord Albel we didn't think it necessary especially in your condition."

"My _condition_?" Nox hissed and crashed a foot closer not hesitating to propel the soldier on the right to the floor. Instantly he ripped his fingers into the middle's collar and thrust him forward just a hair away from his face. "Pray tell, _maggot_, what exactly do you mean?"

"Y-your…" he tripped upon the truth, unwilling to say those inevitable words. He had to speak them he knew. He'd be dead either way, he realized and swallowed against the heart in his throat, threatening to leap out at any moment.

"Spill it! Or would you rather a few teeth come before your words?"

He flinched at the threat and braced himself. "M-my lord your claw…is unattachable at this time and we can't ask you to risk further injury."

Silence thickened the air as everyone in the vicinity held their breath.

Albel closed his eyes, his grip still taught on the cloth. The corner of the Wicked's mouth began to twitch upward, baring teeth and he snapped open the crimson orbs, with an entire new fire igniting in its depths. "Do you think _this_ is a weakness?" he hissed and swung the armored stump across the man's face, eliciting the unmistakable crack of cartilage. The layered metal tore into the soldier's cheek and thrust a fresh batch of blood onto the floor with little effort.

"Know your place!" Nox spat, ignoring his cries of pain as the soldier slumped to the floor with hands covering his nose. "Pathetic worm! And you fall so easily to one you thought too injured for battle. What kind of man does that make _you_?" Albel darted his eyes toward the other two, causing one to gasp. "Does anyone else have doubts on my capability that they need reassured?"

The one remaining standing quickly shook his head and Albel relaxed into a smirk.

"Good. Then we can begin. Come, Aquarian, let us start the briefing."

Nel folded her arms and slipped forward by his side. She had never seen Nox with his men before. Up until now she had always thought the soldiers' fear was due to all the wild rumors about him. But the title of The Wicked wasn't from such silly notions. He _was_ a very wicked man. She'd never dream of treating her people with such malice. It was something unforgivable in her eyes and she wouldn't hear of a single excuse as to why such an action would be okay.

The woman frowned as she watched the hapless solider try to swallow his whimpers and the blood spilling from his nostrils. No one did anything to help. To frightened or scared. Was this the way their unit functioned under his lead? Did they not hold a single ounce of compassion for another? How absurd! This wasn't the way a military for a kingdom should be operated. It was more like a gang of delinquents. Nel reached over and flattened her palm in his direction as she quickly chanted a healing spell.

Albel caught her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?"

Nel shot her gaze in his direction, her usual green eyes darkened to violet. "Nothing. It's none of your business."

"My men are my business." His fingers bit deeper.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped and ripped her hand free. "Nobody should treat _any _human beings that way. They're _not_ your property!"

A smirk wafted upon his lips as he lifted his neck to admire down upon her even more. She simply no idea how she looked in this moment. How she always looked whenever angered. There was simply an intensity in her eyes… a violet violence that stroked a uniqueness upon his curiosity unmatched by any other. He had to have more! Albel licked his lips in anticipation and stepped closer as he baited her anger. "I don't tell you how to lead your men, so please refrain from doing so with mine."

Nel stumbled upon a breath as he began to lean into her face, but that did nothing to intimidate her confrontation. "And you think I should do the same?"

"Of course not," he replied, grinning teeth mere inches from her lips. "I know how to treat a lady."

**xxx**

Nel wasn't sure whether to be infuriated with the comment or simply annoyed. Either way it did nothing to help her concentration and she was just about tired of trying to make any sense out of the map handed to them. No wonder soldiers were turning up missing! The girl sighed and passed it on to Tynave and watched as she turned it several times to even figure out which way to hold it. This was ridiculous! They'll never find anyone lost when they were about to meet the same fate themselves!

However the other two in front of them didn't seem to notice. Farleen skipped along merrily torch a toting while Nox stalked ahead, acting as though he knew exactly where he was going. Supposedly he didn't need the map and now she was starting to see why.

Nel closed her eyes, allowing the trickling of water along the stalactites to soothe her senses. She exhaled, relieved for a moment only to snap her eyes open. She held her breath and stretched her hearing as far as she could only to receive the mere drip of puddles and the echo of footsteps permeating from their boots. There wasn't a single stirring of a spider or the fluttering wings upon bats. Not an animal in the entire area. Something wasn't right…

"Nox, we should stop for a moment," she called out to him but he ignored her and continued to trudge down the cavern.

Nel clamped her teeth and blew past Farleen, shadowing his steps right behind him. What did he think he was doing? She knew he heard her. Her fingers clenched in her belt. "Nox! I said wait!"

No response. She suppressed her scream and instead eyed the bobbing hair wraps skimming his midriff. They bounced to the heavy rhythm in his steps and Nel couldn't help herself when she snagged a hold of one of them before it could whip his exposed skin again. She halted her footing and allowed him to yank it on his own.

Albel instantly whirled around and snarled down at her clasping hand and confiscated the hair from her fingers. "What do you think you're doing, maggot!" he roared, only for a long smile to unfold upon her features.

"The same thing can be said of you. I asked you to stop and you didn't listen." she responded, folding her arms.

"Oh? And if you didn't obey one of my commands it's okay if I do this?" he questioned and jerked on the end of her scarf, causing her to gag as she chocked for air. However he didn't let go, leaning into her face while the girl struggled to swallow.

Nel narrowed her eyes, unsure if he was playing with her or not. But before she could question his motives further, he let the velvet slide from his fingers. She continued to stare back at him as he dipped a digit into the knot and loosened its hold while the clink of metal accompanied his receding step.

The girl shivered at the feel of his nail that had scraped her neck at the action and stifled the urge to smooth her hand across the tender flesh. She just didn't get him. One second she thought he was surly going to hurt her and the next he was helping her out of his manhandling. What did he want from her?

"This place is dangerous," she informed, choosing to ignore his actions. "We need to figure out where we are or else we won't be able to find our way back if something happens."

The man snorted. "Bah! Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that. Besides those men didn't go missing for no reason."

"When something happens, we'll deal with it. Until then I really don't care." He retorted and turned on his heel but he didn't make it two steps.

His body slammed against the wall with such force, crumbs from the ceiling splattered to the floor. A snarl pined his lips as he pushed himself back up as he swung his katana out ready to kill whatever had dared to strike him. "Finally!" he spat as a feral grin twisted upon his features, causing Nel to wonder if she should fear him more than whatever had struck them.

She held her breath as her eyes trained on the giant tail that sprung from the shadows once again and flipped back to avoid it's wake. A scream cut through the air and Nel swung her vision behind her only to see Farleen and Tynave in danger as well. The two girl's ducked under the sword that sliced above them as two more masked men surrounded them. Nel gripped her daggers. The space was too tight. It'd be tough to avoid anything at this rate.

Albel on the other hand didn't seem to be showing signs of difficulty. Talons met the Crimson Scourge as he thrust his blade up and forced the dragon to step back. The beast roared, stretching it's neck into the man's face, however he didn't even flinch under the blast of wind at the volume. He simply stood without defense and plunged the blade through its muzzle, eliciting another shriek from its throat.

Nel gasped at the fresh blood splashed onto her back at Nox's withal, and sprinted on ahead, ignoring the raging animal behind her. He'd deal with it. Right now she had to help Tynave and Farleen!

The Crimson Blade slammed her palms to the ground, rippling the rock underneath as she sent the Shadow Wave propelling towards the others. Her soldiers knew to jump out of the way and in the confusion Farleen echoed the method with Earth Glaive. The rock spikes sliced into their fallen enemies. However they stood up yet again as if they merely had been pushed. What was the hell!  
Nel's eyes widened. She'd never seen anyone come up after such a succession of spells without even a scratch. Who were they? Were they even human? Nel grit her teeth at the collision of her blades against one's ax and gasped when her eyes caught a glimpse of what lay beyond the skull helmet. No… oh Apris no it couldn't be…

A groan escaped her lips as she kicked the man back and latched her fingers on the bone and tossed the thing aside to confirm her findings. The mask shattered under Nox's dodging step and Nel could only stand still, arms limp at the discovery.

The drumming of her heart deafened her ears as all the chaos melted from around her. How could this be? She stared at the man before her, words at a loss. There he was Astor Wolfricht her very own soldier she trained with since she was a child. Why were their own men attacking them? What had happened!

"Watch out, fool!" Albel's words crushed her daze as he sprung in front of her and parried the swinging ax, however without his claw his defense was left open to the kunai that buried itself in his thigh.

A grunt scratched his throat as he ripped the small knife from his flesh. The blood trickled down his leg and he whipped his head back toward the dragon hurdling toward the two of them.

"Thunder Flare!" Nel shouted, halting the beast as it thrashed under the electricity. Tynave quickly seized the opportunity and flung onto it's back from behind and ended it's life with a quick thrust through the skull. With a final roar the mighty animal fell to the floor and Nel heaved a sigh of relief. At least that could be killed but what about the three soldiers?

She tossed her vision at Farleen, as a look of horror spread across the purple-haired girl's features. Nel's gut twisted at the very sight as she plunged her daggers into the man's stomach over and over but the only thing it did was create a sticky mess in it's splatter. The soldiers did not slow or flinch for a single second.

Farleen screamed and shoved her enemy away and backed to where her leader stood. What were they going to do! Nel tightened her grip on her weapons and glanced back at Nox. He held his katana high about to slice Astor's head off when the redhead snatched his arm. "Don't!" she shouted, "They're our men!"

Albel's face twisted with fury as he drove his boot into the man's stomach instead. "I know!" he roared back, "The only thing we can do for them now is give them a quick death."

"How do you know that!" She screamed back as he ripped his arm from her grasp. He said nothing to her as he swung the Crimson Scourge across the man's chest downward and then across in his Double Slash. The soldier's head spattered to the floor and Nox's boot quickly demolished the cranium in a wet soggy crunch.

"There is no choice." He hissed, his features hard. "I've been here before."

"C-c-commaaanderrr!" the other two wailed, voices eerily familiar in their Glyphian accent.

"Slice their heads off!" He snapped at the other two girls and they quickly nodded.

Nel watched in horror as Tynave and Farleen followed his orders. Surly there had to be another way. This couldn't be right. What had they become? Was it against their will? The girl's heart twisted listening to the last one's screams for his leader's mercy. Whatever they had become there was still a conscious mind inside of them!

"How could you do that?" Nel demanded, shoving Nox's shoulder to face her.

"Do what?" he growled, wiping the blood from his sword. "Save your life?"

"You know what I mean!" she hissed back.

"I told you! There's nothing you can do! They're not human anymore! Or would you rather have them kill you?"  
"They were screaming for our help. Were you deaf to that?"

Nox pressed his finger tips to his forehead. "And were you deaf to what I said earlier? _Listen_ to me, Aquarian. The only thing you can do for creatures like that is give them a quick death. There is no way out of that. It's all we can do."

"How do you know about all this?" she insisted her eyes knit close together.

"Hmph. What's it to you? It's over now. So let's report back. We've found the three soldier's missing and defeated the Vile Wind creature down here. End of mission."

Nel clamped her jaw shut and watched the man stalk out of there. Her lips curled back in disgust as the shadows engulfed his fading form. How dare he say such things to her! How dare he kill their men without so much as an ounce of remorse! Surely there had to be another way to bring them out of whatever they were trapped by. They were still aware despite their body's movements. It wasn't like they had betrayed her. The situation was entirely different!

"We're bringing the bodies," Nel informed the two girls and knelt down by Astor's side. Surly if they thought this out they could have avoided such a tragedy. Nox had been far too rash. She closed her eyes. Astor had been a brother to her. She knew no matter what he'd never betray her. It wasn't an act. Somehow these men had become marionettes…but who or what exactly was controlling them and why?

-------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Ehh… I dunno if I like how that fight scene turned out. Feel free to give me some pointers since I'm very rusty in that area. :) Astor is actually a character in SO3, btw, if you didn't know and is residing in Kirlsa and works under Nel, so no he isn't made up. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. And yes with the Romero ending Albel's men do call him "commander" not captain. Not sure why though. And yes this does take place in accordance to Albel's strange ending. I just want to give it some sense and thus the plot that's starting to come into view. Well hopefully I'll be more on time next chapter. Until next update. In the meantime I demand everyone who loves Albel, go read Knight of Paradox's lovely and outstanding story "Chronicles of the Wicked" Go review it and give it the love and attention it deserves. :)


End file.
